I lost a sister
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: As Petunia is faced with leaving her home, she reflects back on her life, and the sister that she'd never gotten the chance to save. All these years, no matter what she does, Lily's world would always be a part of her life.


**Inspired by the quote from the deleted scene between Harry and his aunt. An insight of what it was like to be the other Evans Sister.**_  
_

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

_ "Do you think I don't know what they're capable of?...You didn't just lose a mother that night in Godric's Hollow, you know...I lost a sister."_

Petunia Dursley stood in her now empty living room. She didn't want to move. Her life was here, had been for the past two decades. So many memories filled these halls. Dudley learning to crawl, then walk, Harry running about, friends over for tea...so many things, now forfeited in the name of survival.

Her family was now in danger, simply because she'd decided to allow her sister's son to live under her roof. But looking back, even knowing what she did now, she'd do it again. She owed Lily that much.

Once, they were the Evans Sisters, the best of friends. They went to the same school, shared the same room, and told each other everything. Petunia was the first one to know when Lily started doing things that could be considered strange.

At the time, it had frightened her. People shouldn't be able to make messes disappear, make dresses change to their favorite color, or make things explode when they were angry. It just wasn't _natural_.

At first they'd ignored it. If something happened, together they'd explain it away as bizarre coincidence. But as Lily got older, more things began to happen, and soon, she'd accepted that she was the cause.

Petunia was there the day that Lily showed their parents what she could do. They were at least supportive, only suggesting that she try not to do anything in public, and Petunia thought that perhaps, it scared them a little, too.

Then Lily started talking to that creepy Snape kid, who lived in the dirty part of town. He filled her head with thoughts of magic, and castles, strange creatures, and a school where they'd learn all about them.

Excited, Lily would tell her everything that the boy had taught her that day. But Petunia didn't like it. This boy was like Lily. He was Lily's new best friend.

Petunia yearned to have magic like them, but no matter how hard she tried, nothing ever happened.

Then Lily turned eleven, and a woman dressed in strange clothes brought her that letter, and soon, their parents where preparing to whisk the girl away to learn how to be a witch. They were so happy, but Petunia only grew further worried. She'd even written a note to the headmaster, begging to be let in to the school as well. Surprisingly, he wrote back, doing his best to explain that "muggles" were not meant to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Petunia knew what that meant...she was never going to be like her sister. Lily was special, and she wasn't.

So instead, she got angry. She lashed out on Lily, who had, in her mind, abandoned her for this magical world. Who needed it? She'd much rather be normal anyway.

She would spend years convincing herself of this.

And every holiday, every summer, Lily would come home with wild stories of spells and enchantments, unicorns and dragons, things her friends had done the past year, and most of all, horrid tales of the Marauders, a prank playing group of rowdy boys who constantly got on her bad side.

Petunia would sit at the table, listening to each one, not bothering to share any of her own experiences. They'd be a dim bore, compared to her sister's.

But a few years into her schooling, and the topic of Lily's stories changed. Her world, it seemed, was in the beginning of a war, against a dark wizard.

Petunia had waved it off, but as Lily's last year came closer, things got more serious.

A newspaper with moving pictures was delivered to their house, and Lily had began to put protective enchantments around the place.

One night, Petunia had heard Lily crying in her sleep. She sounded fearful, and that was when it actually sank in for her that this might actually be real.

Unfortunately, her pride kept her from reaching out to her sister, choosing instead, to live her own life, normally.

She graduated and got a job as a secretary at a drilling company. There, she'd met Vernon Dursley, who was perfectly normal. They dated, and were eventually engaged, and for once, she and Lily were able to share a sisterly moment over something normal.

Then Lily went for her last year at Hogwarts and came home for Christmas, a handsome black-haired boy in tow.

She was just as surprised as her parents to find that Lily was now dating her pledged nemesis, James Potter, but he'd wormed his way in, did a few magic tricks at the table, thrown out some compliments, and her parents were hooked. Petunia of course, knew that this boy would be no good.

She'd personally hoped that after school, Lily would also meet a normal boy, forget about the magic nonsense, and they could once again be close. But after a few months of James this, and James that, Petunia knew that hope was in vain.

Lily was lost to her completely, so she'd married Vernon, and chose to go back to ignoring the girl.

Years passed, and Lily married James, Petunia of course, didn't attend the ceremony.

The two only saw each other again at the funeral of their parents, killed when a sickness took over the town, both of their bodies too old to fight it off.

From then on, they only wrote occasionally, and sent gifts for birthdays and Christmas.

She told Lily of Dudley's birth, and Lily did the same with Harry's. But they didn't really bother to keep in touch. Maybe they both wondered secretly, if there was more they could have done to save their relationship, but each had their own lives to worry about.

Petunia had no idea how bad things had gotten until that morning when she went out to find a little boy on her doorstep, with a note, explaining her sister's death.

Murdered in cold blood, simply for trying to save her family.

She'd cried for the first time in years that day, for everything that she'd lost. And the boy, so tiny, and so like that James Potter, had looked at her with Lily's eyes...those same eyes were staring at her now, having just came down the stairs.

"I have lived in this house for twenty years. And now, in a single night, I'm expected to leave." She told him, her feet frozen. She heard as he inhaled.

"They'll torture you," he assured her, "If they think, for one moment, that you know where I'm going...they'll stop at nothing."

She turned to look at him, really look at him for the first time. As much as he favored his father, certain attributes he had reminded her so much of Lily. Like his willingness to save them. She wasn't stupid, she knew she and Vernon had treated him unfairly throughout the years...but still, his heart was kind, and he wanted them safe...safe from the monster who was after him still, all these years later. The same one who had killed her Lily.

"Do you think I don't know what they're capable of?" She asked him, looking into his green orbs, so like _hers_. The danger, as she well knew, was very real. "You didn't just lose a mother that night in Godric's Hollow, you know," She swallowed the thickness that now filled her throat as a million memories of the little red-haired girl, whom she'd once loved more than anything, filled her mind.

"_...I lost a sister_."

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
